Portable or handheld electronic devices including cellular phones and the like comprise user interface input devices that allow a user to interact with items presented on a display. Examples of user interface devices include arrow keys, trackballs, trackpads, and more recently, finger movement navigation modules. Optical Navigation Modules (ONMs) generally sense a gesture performed upon the module by a user's finger. These gestures are interpreted by the electronic device in order to carry out a perceived intention of the user. However, current ONMs have several shortcomings. For example, moving a cursor one step in any direction, such as when moving the cursor to a next letter in a word, can be difficult with current ONMs. Also, scrolling through long documents or across maps can be very difficult with current ONMs. For example, a user may need to perform many swipes/gestures to move the cursor across many pages or from point to point on a map.